Computing devices such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers, etc., are commonly used for a variety of different purposes. Users often use computing devices to user, play, and/or consume digital media items (e.g., view digital images, watch digital video, and/or listen to digital music). A digital media item may be streaming content or locally stored content. Streaming content (e.g., a streaming video) may be content which is not stored locally on a computing device in advance, but rather, is presented to the user while being received from another computing device (e.g., a content server). Locally stored content may be content which is stored in a local memory (e.g., a hard disk) of the computing device.
Digital media items such as digital videos (both streaming and local videos) often have fixed storylines. For example, a digital video may present a story (e.g., a storyline) to a user and the user may only be able to view this story without being able to interact with the digital video (e.g., may not be able to provide user input) and the storyline or events that occur in the digital video may not be changeable (e.g., the storyline for a digital video is generally always the same).